Daughter of Poseidon
by trustingHim17
Summary: Set a few days after the end of The Lost Hero. Piper is living with her dad, who moved to Long Island, a short distance from CHB. Piper has a roommate. Possible demigod? Read to find out. First story and publishing tips are welcome. Please review. Constructive criticism ok. No flames! Can't figure out chapters so it's a long one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**If someone could give me tips on how to publish. I don't understand chapters and other basic stuff. This is my first attempt to publish so I'm having trouble finding stuff. Please review!**

**I unfortunately don't own PJO or HoO.**

Daughter of Poseidon

As Piper walked into her room after the quest she thought it was back to normal life and back to school, even though she didn't know where she was going. She was wrong. She was still pretty shaken from her quest and when she saw the strange girl in her room she immediately thought: _monster. _Right then her dad came in, "Oh, Pipes, I forgot to tell you, this is Alexandra. She will be staying with us for a while."

"Hi. Please call me Alex. I prefer that," she said.

"Ok. I'm Piper. Hey Dad, is there a certain reason she's staying with us?" Piper asked.

"Her mom, Jane, is having problems and needs someone to look after her for a while," her dad replied.

"Oh, ok," Piper's lips said but she thinks _Jane's her mom? Can I trust her? I'll have to be on guard._

"So Alex, where do you go to school?"

"Well, it depends on the year. I change schools a lot."

"Really?" _Could it be? That's a mark of a Half-Blood!_

"Alex, if you don't mind me asking, who's your dad?"

"I don't know. I've never met him. I was told he was lost at sea."

"Hmm. I wonder..." said Piper

"Wonder what?" asked Alex.

"Oh, nothing. How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know. Until my mom can take care of me I guess."

"Well, we still have a couple weeks before school starts. What do you want to do? We could go to the beach."

"That sounds good."

"Cool.I know the perfect place."

They walk to the door and since they can't fnd Piper's dad they just leave a note saying where they are going. As they walk the mile or so to the beach they share stories and experiences. Alex tells about her break then asks what Piper did during hers. Piper doesn't know what to say so she just tells about a "field trip" across the country she went on with her dad. Piper knows it's better that Alex doesn't know that she might be a half-blood. Piper has decided to take her to a stretch of beach right next to the magically hidden Camp Half-Blood. But she is very careful to make sure they are always out of sight of the camp.

They decide to walk along the beach when Piper thinks she sees something in the distance. The go a little slower and, as they get closer, Piper hopes Alex won't see it, but of course she does.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

They were passing an open field and in the field was a huge shape. You could tell it was not a cow. It was too big. Even though she said she didn't know what it was Piper unfortunately did. She looked at Alex and said "Run."

"Why?" Alex wanted to know.

Just then it saw them and stood up. "Do it!" Piper unsheathed her knife. "It wants you. Let me kill it!"

"I might not know what it is but I'm not leaving you."

"Listen. If you want to help me run that way, around the corner. You should see a camp. Run in there screaming for help. Just telling them my name will bring them running."

Alex takes off toward camp and Piper watches the Minotaur. She doubts she can beat it but she has to try, she figures Alex is her only chance. She prepares to fight.

As Alex ran toward where Piper said was help she wondered where she was going. She rounded the bend in the coast and stopped in her tracks. There was an entire city here! Then she saw a sign that said Camp Half-Blood._ This must be the place Piper was talking about, but what is Camp Half-Bood? _she wondered. Thinking about Piper got her moving again. She ran to the first person she saw. A girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes was practicing in the arena. When Annabeth saw Alex her eyes widened. "How did you get in here?"

"I just ran in. Piper's in danger and she told me to come here to get help," Alex cried.

Annabeth started running to the center of camp to get help. Alex told her what she knew while running beside her. When they reached the center Alex watched as Annabeth grabbed a horn and blew it. Certain people dropped what they were doing and came running, getting weapons out on the way. Annabeth filled them in, finishing with "Let's go help her. Alex, lead us to her." They took off running to help.

The Minotaur charged her and Piper went into fight mode. As the monster got closer she sized it up. She held her ground then at the last second jumped aside, bringing her knife down. She missed, but that got the animal mad. It charged again and Piper found out what the ADHD does. Her brain thought for her: dodge, deflect, roll, get in a shot. She knew she was tiring fast. She also wasn't feeling very good. She couldn't hold out much longer. It seemed like she just couldn't kill it. She hears a shout in the distance but she doesn't dare look. She knows she can't hold out much longer.

Alex can hear the fight before she can see it. Annabeth and Will right behind her, she leads them to Piper. When they see the battle the other two charge in, leaving Alex behind. Suddenly Alex gets mad. This _thing_ is trying to hurt her new friend! She hears a wave in her ears and the next thing she knows the monster in being pulled into the ocean by a wave. The others don't say anything at first, then they stare.

"What?"

They point above her head and she looks up to see a spinning green trident. She looks back at the others, very confused.

Piper looks at the trident above her friend's head. She was right.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon."

"What?" Alex asked. "Who's that? My mom is Jane"

"We're not talking about your mom," Annabeth said, "We're talking about your dad."

"My dad's dead. I never knew him." Annabeth exchanges a look with Piper.

"Alex have you ever heard of the greek gods?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. We studied greek mythology in school."

"Well those gods are real and still alive. They come to earth and sometime have affairs with mortals. That results in us."

"What do mean they're real? Didn't they die like a thousand years ago or something? And what do you mean by us?"

"The gods can't die. By us I mean me, Annabeth, Will, and all those you saw at that camp."

"I saw on a sign there Camp Half-Blood. What's a Half-Blood?"

"A half-blood is a kid who is only half human. One parent is human, the other is Olympian." This time Annabeth answered.

"Ok. Then what was that. . . that thing?"

"That was the Minotaur. I can't belive it was already back. We killed it last summer. Usually it takes longer for the monsters to regenerate."

"I think I understand, though I don't know if I believe." She thinks of something and turnes to Piper. "Is that why you were so vague about your break? Because it was filled with greek stuff?"

"Yeah. I found out a couple weeks ago I was a half-blood. Then I went on a quest to save a goddess, find some answers, and save my dad. A monster had kidnapped him to try to control me."

"Then who's your mom? I know your dad isn't a god."

"My mom is Aphrodite,goddess of beaty, Annabeth's is Athena, goddess of wisdom, and Will's dad is Apollo, god of medicine."

"Let's get back to camp and fix you up," Annabeth told Alex, "We need to let Chiron know we have a new camper."

Just then Piper colapsed. She had been trying to hide the fact that she was hurt. Will hurried over to help. He gave her some nectar and ambrosia, which revived her. Then put some silver paste on her wounds and hummed something in ancient greek. After a few minutes she was able to get up and walk to camp with them. Then Alex had an idea. She led Piper to the ocean and dipped her worst injuries underwater. Just like she thought, when she lifted them back out the water had healed them.

"Thanks, Alex," Piper said.

Then they walked into camp. Piper went to tell Chiron while Annabeth led Alex to her cabin.

"This is mine?" Alex said as she looked at the Posiedon cabin.

"Yep. This is your cabin. When you are at camp this is where you will stay."

"I love it! The walls look like abalone."

"They're meant to. Each cabin is supposed to represent the power of the parent."

"Now that's cool."

Piper went to the big house to let Chiron know about Alex. She found him in the rec room plaing cards.

"Hey Chiron. We have a new camper, Alex, daughter of Posiedon."

"Ok, Piper. Just make sure she knows which cabin is hers."

"Annabeth's taking care of that right now."

"Good. Piper, does your dad know where you are?"

"Not exactly. I left him a note saying me and Alex were going to the beach. The monster-fighting part wasn't planned."

"Which monster?"

"We met the Minotaur. Didn't that one get killed in the fight last summer?"

"Yes it did, but with the Doors of Death opening the monsters will start coming back faster and faster."

"That stinks. Well I better go find Alex and get us back to my dad's house before he freaks. It will be hard him not knowing anything. I will have to be there at night and bring Alex here during the day to train. It will be easier since she is living with us."

"Yes, that would make it easier. See you later Piper."

"Bye Chiron."

Piper ran to find Alex. She knew they had to get back soon or her dad would start to worry. She found her at the arena.

"Hey Alex. What do you think?"

"I love it here."

"Good. We'll be coming here every day of break. You need to train, but we can't let it on to my dad."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain on the way home. You know where your cabin is?

"Yeah, cabin 3."

"Good. Let's head home." She looks for Annabeth and finds her a few feet away. "See you tomorrow Annabeth. Thanks for the help back there. I've got to get her home before my dad freaks out."

"Ok, Piper. See you tomorrow and try to avoid the monsters ok?"

Piper laughs, "Ok. Come on Alex."

They walk to the beach and start home.

"So Piper," Alex says, "Why can't we tell your dad?"

"When he got taken by the giant he freaked. After me and my friends rescued him he was so broken that I gave him something to make him forget it all. He doesn't remember anything about that week. He doesn't know that I'm a child of Aphrodite and he can't know. He can't take it, at least not yet. I think I'll try to break it to him a little at a time."

"I guess that makes sense. So how are we going to disguise today?"

"I'll just tell him we spent the day at the beach. If he askes why I'm hurt I'll tell him I fell or something. He's not ready to know yet."

"Oh, ok."

They finish the walk to the house. When they walk in her dad is in the living room reading on the couch.

"Hey, Piper. Have fun at the beach?"

Piper looks at Alex, "Yeah, it was an adventure. We'll be in my room."

The days pass and every day Alex gets better at the various things at camp. Finally the last day of break comes. They spend a little longer than usual training at camp, knowing it's their last day until summer. As they walk home they talk about their break and how long school will seem waiting for summer. They both will be at the same school and in the same class. They had made sure of that.

"Well, back to school tomorrow," said Piper.

"Yeah, I don't know where the break went."

"At least we'll be together. We can keep a eye on each other."

"Yes, we do have that."

When they reach the house they take one last look back toward the camp, then they walk in together.

"Dad, I'm home."

**Don't forget to review! I have another story I'm thinking of publishing but I need to know if you like my story! Also, I would appreciate tips on how to do individual chapters. My next story is 3 or 4 chapters long and I can't figure out how to do chapters.**


	2. link to my next story

**I promised i would put the link to my next story on this one. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter of this story**

s/8378482/1/The_Rescue


End file.
